A New Love, Lets Realize It
by MidnightGoddess
Summary: Piccolo and Chichi fined love, where they lest expect it. I think its a very good story so please review. :)


Disclaimer: I own nothing. :'(  
  
A/N: Please be nice and review?  
  
  
A New Love, Lets Realize It--   
  
Chichi sighed to herself as she placed the last bowl of food on the table, where the other bowls sat. Dinner was ready, the house was clean, and she sat at the table alone. Gohan, and Goten was not back from training with Piccolo yet.   
  
  
  
It didn't bother her though; he was probably on his way home right now. She knew she would probably be furious bye now, if it were a month ago, but not now.   
  
  
  
She and Piccolo had gotten into many, many fights when the boys hung around him, but the two had worked it out. They both wanted the best for the boys and that is what helped most. It had been tricky in the beginning, but they worked out some rules and things started to smooth out.   
  
  
  
Piccolo had even begun to stick around for dinner, even though he didn't eat, but she always had bottled water on the table for him. The two would even have small conversations.   
  
  
  
Chichi had been bothered bye it in the beginning, but it passed. The boys were happy and she didn't have to worry about them as much. They even started to concentrate more on their studies. It amazed Chichi how much of an effect Piccolo had on the boys, and was now grateful for it.   
  
  
  
She smiled and looked down at herself. She was wearing blue-jean shorts and a red shirt that came up a bit to show her skin, and had let her hair down. Piccolo and her had gotten into an argument and some who he got her to think more about her self, and to change what she wasn't happy about with herself. So she did, one being her clothes. She was sick and tired of feeling like an old house mom, when she was still so young.   
  
  
  
She thought she looked pretty good, too. She wondered what Goku would think. "He probably wouldn't even realize it, unless I said something." She told her self out loud.   
  
  
  
The next thing she new Goten came running in and into Chi chi's arms. "Mommy, mommy. Today was so cool. And Gohan did this cool attack on Piccolo, and he almost got him but Piccolo tricked him, and then I got in and, but, but,..... He hit me." Goten said rubbing the side of his head. "It hurt." Came his next reply.   
  
  
  
Chichi made a small smile. "Well it looks like you had a bit of fun."   
  
  
  
"Hey, I almost had him." Gohan replied, next to Piccolo.   
  
  
  
"Well, you defiantly keep me on my feet, kid." Piccolo said walking in and leaned against the wall.   
  
  
  
"Ok, ok. You two go get cleaned up or no dinner." Chichi said, and with that she watched as Gohan and Goten were off to the bathroom.   
  
  
  
She laughed a bit and turned back to Piccolo, who had moved to the table and picked up his water. The familiar feeling of warmth hit her stomach as she saw him take a drink. ::Bad chichi, bad. No feeling worm like that.:: she told herself.   
  
  
  
"So it sounds like the boys are keeping you on your toes." She said to him as he looked back at her.   
  
  
  
He smirked at her as he took a seat. "Yeah, well, those two are super saiyans. They're stronger then they think."   
  
  
  
Chichi laughed before turning to see the boys run and take a seat. She gave them a quick nod, telling them they could start to eat and they dug in just as fast.   
  
  
  
After dinner, she sent them off to bed and began to clean up. As she put the last of the dishes in the sink, she turned too see Piccolo still sitting at the table. He was looking at her, and she knew exactly what look it was. She turned back around and tried to concentrate on washing dishes. She couldn't think of him like that. No it was wrong. Right?   
  
  
  
Piccolo sat there, watching her. He had been feeling this way for a while now and didn't know how to react to it. This was his best friends wife, well he was dead now, but still. This was his wife, which meant, off limits. :: But she looks so.... No! Stop it! Grrr....:: He couldn't take this.   
  
  
  
He continued to look at her. She had started to train again not to long ago, and he could tell. He had to do something; he knew there might be trouble with Goku in the future, but now was not the time to think of it, at least not to him.   
  
  
  
He slowly stood up and approached her, she not even known to his movement. He stood behind her smelling her sweet sent. He couldn't believe a woman he couldn't stand when he first met her would be the first woman he would have feelings for. Feelings he had no clue about. Now he understood, why chichi was always so worried about her family.   
  
  
  
Chichi continued to wash the plate in her hand, until realizing Piccolo's presents behind her. She stiffened and took in a deep breath, before she began to turn around.   
  
  
  
Before she could Piccolo grabbed her shoulders, stopping her.   
  
  
  
"Piccolo?" Came her soft question, her voice showing her nervousness.   
  
  
  
Piccolo leaned in closer to her ear. He wasn't conferrable saying this out loud, so he figured maybe he could whisper it. "Please don't move. I need to tell you something, but. I feel for you Chichi. And I don't know how to handle it. This feeling is new to me and I'm not sure if I should do what I've been pushing my self not to do." His words were soft yet strong. He couldn't believe he just said that.   
  
  
  
Chichi couldn't believe he just said that. They had talked a few times, but this. She never thought he would feel like this towards her. She use to always yell at him, take all her anger out on him. Yet here he was tell her he felt something for her. She couldn't deny her feelings for him either. She couldn't, they were strong and grew stronger every day.   
  
  
  
"I..I care about you too." She said her voice but a whisper in the night.   
  
  
  
If it weren't for his sensitive hearing, he would not have picked it up. Her voice was shaking and he knew she meant it. What he didn't know was what he did next was going to change their lives forever.   
  
  
  
He gently pulled back her hair with his hand, having her take in a breath. He slowly leaned down, his lips claiming her neck.   
  
  
  
She couldn't believe what she was feeling right now. She let out a soft moan and relaxed against him. She could feel his hot breath against her neck; desire filled every inch of her.   
  
  
  
He moved his hands to her hips, not realizing when they began to wonder. Her skin soft under his touch. The more he felt her, the more he wanted her. His mouth trailing kisses as he made his way to her lips.   
  
  
  
She turned her head to meet his lips as they brushed against hers, asking her. Her eyes barley open in a daze, as she parted her lips kissing him. Slowly she lifted her hand up to rest on his neck holding him to her. She didn't want it to stop; it was like a dream in slow motion.   
  
  
  
He wanted her. There was no question about it. As he turned her in his arms, she put a hand to his chest and pushed back so that she could look at him. "What?"   
  
  
  
"What if the boys wake, what if they hear us, what if they get angry. What if---" Her rambling being cut off.   
  
  
  
"What if your scared?" He asked knowing he was right.   
  
  
  
Chichi looked up at him in shock. He saw right threw her, she couldn't believe it. ".....What if I am. It's been so long since....."   
  
  
  
"I know." He said before picking her up and heading to her room. He stopped just in front of the bed. He looked at it; Goku and Chichi shared this bed.... long ago. Was it right for him to be there?   
  
  
  
Chichi slid out of his arms placing her feet flat on the floor. "It's ok." She assured him. But she could tell he wasn't so sure. "Piccolo, you're not dishonoring him. He hasn't been here for years.......I.. I don't want to be alone any more." She said tears wanting to fall.   
  
  
  
Piccolo looked down at her, her head slightly lowered. He took her chin in his hand and tilted it up. "You not......" He said softly before taking her in his arms and laying her down on the bed. Their bodies meeting with full passion.   
  
  
  
******************************   
  
  
  
Chichi sat there in bed, her back against the wall, as Piccolo lay down next to her. She didn't feel ashamed. Should she be? She gently placed a hand on his head.   
  
  
  
"You been there all this time, you know?" She asked him as he slept. She didn't want to wake him; no she just needed to think for a moment. Little did she now he listened to her she spoke, knowing the second she had woken up.   
  
  
  
"The boys look up to you so much, and Goten. Your the only father he has ever known, the only father he has right now, and may ever have." She looked out the window, sad for a moment. "Goku, I know you're out there somewhere. I don't know if your angry or not, but if you are, I hope that you will forgive me one day. ...... I just can't be alone, I can't live like that."   
  
  
  
Tears began to gather at her eyes. She knew she would begin to cry soon. "I know if you wanted any one this close to me, he would be the one. I know you trust him with your life, with your family. Oh, Goku. You will always be in my heart, but now some one else is there too." Sweet tears falling from her eyes and down her cheek.   
  
  
  
She looked down at Piccolo and smiled. "You know, I never thought I would feel this for another man. But I do..... I have for a while now. I love you........ I just didn't realize it." He voice soft.   
  
  
  
Piccolo moved, grabbing her and pulling her down, startling her, and having her rest on her side next to him.   
  
  
  
"I. I thought you were asleep." she said a bit foolish for how she was talking just a few seconds ago.   
  
  
  
"No. I wasn't." He said looking down at her. "Chichi, I love you too." He said making sure she knew, as well as making sure it was clear to him self. He knew it was something, but not love. Now he knew it was.   
  
  
  
"Really?" She asked, all her hope forming in her eyes.   
  
  
  
Piccolo nodded before pulling her to him so that she could rest her head on his chest. "Now sleep. No more worrying." he said.   
  
  
  
The two drifting off to a restful sleep. A new love formed, as well as a new life and destiny, as the stars danced in the night sky.   
  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review. :) 


End file.
